muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Album changes Hey, can we talk about calling things "US Reissues" and "International Releases"? That's going to involve a lot of pages. -- Ken (talk) 05:35, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, absolutely... Sorry, I did that without really thinking much about it. Do we already have a format for that? -- Danny (talk) 05:36, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::Well, when I got here, we didn't have that many non-US releases. So as we started finding pictures and catalog numbers, we put them in the "Other releases" section, which also covered all US reissues. As I've been organizing them, I put all original issues together, then foreign issues, then US reissues, and then foreign reissues. So for example, on The Muppet Movie (soundtrack), we have the 1979 US record and tapes, then the UK and other foreign 1979 releases, then the 1993 US CD and tape, and then the 1993 UK CD. Each non-US box has the country and year on the top line. However, The Muppet Movie (video) has all US versions together, and then all non-US versions at the bottom, under a separate heading. Of course, that might not be a good example, since those are all UK copies, and the dubbed ones have their own pages. So now I'm torn. Should they match the videos, or is it okay if they don't? -- Ken (talk) 05:54, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :::Gosh, I didn't realize that this was a whole thing. I've always thought that we were separating US and international versions for pretty much everything -- books, records, videos, etc. -- Danny (talk) 05:57, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, we can; we just never talked about it before. I've been doing my own thing with the records, and other than building the infobox right after I got here, record stuff hasn't really come up for discussion on Current Events. Actually, I've been thinking about dividing non-US stuff lately, because I just found out that there are a bunch of foreign versions of the Random House/Sony Wonder VHS and DVD that I'll be adding in the near future. So I think it would have come up then, too. So if records are the only thing that aren't divided right now, that's cool. I can rearrange them as I come to them. -- Ken (talk) 06:05, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, that's generally how we've done things -- that's why the Discographies are just US releases, etc. There's a particular story that's told through the US releases, and mixing in international releases makes it harder to tell the US story. -- Danny (talk) 06:38, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Okay, that makes sense. Oh yeah, totally unrelated, if a 3-image gallery is still being hit by an ad, can we cut it down to 2? Check out Learning About Numbers. -- Ken (talk) 06:45, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::The three-image gallery should always work, if your screen resolution is big enough. If you're seeing the ad bump into a three-image gallery, then your screen is probably set to 1024x768. :::::::Right now, about 25% of our readers have 1024x768; the other 75% have bigger screens. That number is growing over time -- a year ago, it was 40%/60%. As people's old computers wear out, they're replacing them with computers with better screen resolutions. So the three-picture gallery works for a gradually increasing majority of readers. I know that doesn't make it look good for you, but that's the way I figure it. -- Danny (talk) 07:09, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Okay, I'll put everything back to 3 pictures per row. I don't see the ads anyway, but I thought they might be hitting for people who aren't signed in. Let me know if you run across anything really terrible. -- Ken (talk) 07:37, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Commercial Mentions/Mahna Mahna Which category would this fall into, and am I allowed to embed youtube videos here on that page? -- Rnazar, 15 February 2009 :I'm not actually sure that that's a Muppet reference... the rendition of the "Mahna Mahna" song sounds more like the original Piero Umiliani version, or the Benny Hill version. -- Danny (talk) 05:19, 16 February 2009 (UTC) What is the difference between the original Piero Umilani version and the Muppets version? Interview clip Hey, Danny, have you seen this? It's awesome, but I have no idea what it is, or where it would go. What do you think? -- Ken (talk) 08:03, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :Wow, that's awesome! Thanks for linking me to that... -- Danny (talk) 09:05, 14 February 2009 (UTC) New wiki help Hey, Danny - I just tried to start a wiki of my own, for Hanna-Barbera. Unfortunately, none of the formatting is working for some reason. Here's the page as example: http://hanna-barbera.wikia.com/wiki/Hanna-Barbera As you can see, the brackets are just brackets instead of links; the quotation marks are just quotation marks instead of bolding and indenting the text, etc. In 3 years on wikis, I've never seen this happen before. What am I doing wrong? (I'm sure there's probably a simple and obvious explanation, but doggone if I can figure it out.) Sorry to bug you about a non-Muppet Wiki thing, but I'd appreciate any help. Thanks! -- TomH 19:11, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Galleries My day for questions I guess -- just curious why you switched some of the galleries to 3 columns instead of 4? -- Wendy (talk) 04:08, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :Oh, sorry, I should've explained this. I talked to Scott about it a little while ago, and then forgot to talk to anyone else. :I've been aware for a while that the ads were messing up pages with galleries -- check out the top picture here. The ad pushes the gallery down, the same way a 300px picture would. I didn't think that there was anything we could do about it, but a couple weeks ago I learned how to switch them to three columns -- and that makes the ad fit perfectly on the page, without disrupting anything. :It only works for 1024 screens and larger -- people with 800x600 screens will still see a collision. But I looked at the stats, and 75% of our visitors have 1024 or larger, and that number will go up over time as people gradually replace their old computers. So I figure that making the pages look better for 75% of the people is better than having them look bad for everyone. :I asked Scott if he could write a bot to switch all the galleries to three across, but he's been pretty busy, so I didn't want to bug him about it. So I've just been switching stuff to three across whenever I get around to it. So that's the story of that. -- Danny (talk) 05:24, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Line on Category Pages Hey Danny -- I know the mediawiki stuff is all changed now to make the pages simpler, but can we get rid of the line on the top of category pages? It looks really silly when there is no text above it... eg Category:Piggy Banks. It's ok when there is text above it, but I'm not sure even then that it's critical... eg Category:Muppet Video. -- Wendy (talk) 02:05, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :I can get rid of the text, but unfortunately, I can't do anything about the lines... That's something that only engineers can do. There are some extra lines on the search results page too, but those will be cleared up when we switch to Lucene search. I could put the text back -- the problem was just that the words were so huge, and I figured out today how to make them smaller. But I can't take the lines away without getting an engineer to help, and they're not interested. -- Danny (talk) 05:27, 10 February 2009 (UTC) ISBN/ASIN/VHS/DVD etc... Other than adding the catalog number, I'm good to go. I redid Learning About Letters (I started there because that's Random House #1). Can you delete the sandbox test page I made? I'm okay with waiting for Andrew to get back; I'm just letting you know what I've been doing. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:47, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :Oh, that's fab. So you want me to add catalog number to the template? -- Danny (talk) 05:58, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, thanks. I also replied on Current Events in case you didn't see it. -- Ken (talk) 06:04, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::By the way, I thought you might like to see this (they mention your boss): ::Wikipedia article on the ASIN -- Ken (talk) 06:16, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :::So I wouldn't make Current Events even longer, I just came here to let you know that I put all the numbers on Learning About Letters, but I think they're linking backwards. You'll see what I mean. Anyway, I think that's it for tonight. I'll start fresh tomorrow night. Thanks for your help! -- Ken (talk) 07:44, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually, I don't know what you mean... It looks good to me. -- Danny (talk) 07:49, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :::::On the top tape, the ISBN doesn't link, but the ASIN does. But on the bottom ones, the ISBN is linking, and the ASIN doesn't. Since Amazon doesn't recognize ISBN's for videos, even if they really exist, it doesn't go anywhere. Can we link the ASIN's from the gallery, or at least make the ASIN go to the Book Sources page? -- Ken (talk) 07:55, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Oh, okay -- I got it. I made an Asin template, so you can write this: , and it becomes this: . How's that? -- Danny (talk) 08:00, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::You're a genius! We can now link (if we want to) to everything on Amazon, because everything that's not a book has an ASIN! Tell them to give you a raise! -- Ken (talk) 08:09, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::Hey, one last question, I promise. Can we turn off the ISBN in the gallery? I was just asking so it would match the box at the top. If not, it's no big deal, but I was just wondering. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 03:10, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives